Tears, Hatred, Death, Betrayal, Romance
by everfaraway
Summary: Couldn't decide on a title.  Based the HP rp my sister & I are doing.  Sara Astrid Lestrange was raised by Deatheaters.  Harry Potter is the boy who lived. They spend many years hating each other & then they realize they can't live without each other.
1. Chapter 1

Birth

_**Author: Short lil something I wrote to start the backstory for my character Sara from the Harry Potter  
>role play my sister &amp; I are currently doing. I will try to keep all characters in character as much as I can.<br>Also I know that Draco's birthday is June 5, 1980 but for this fic/rp his birthday is sometime in August.**_

Bellatrix Lestrange threw her head back on her pillow and screamed out in pain. "Push Bella." her sister Narcissa coaxed her as she gently bathed the other woman's brow.

"One day Cissy, you'll suffer this too." Bella snarled as her chest heaved.

"Yes dear sister I will and I will have you at my side during that time." Cissy said gently. It was early morning on June 3, 1980 and Bellatrix had been in labor for close to ten hours.

"I see the baby's head. One more push should do it Mrs. Lestrange." the midwife told her. Bella screamed again, squeezing her sister's hand. A second set of screams tore through the air as the first faded away. "There, there little one. Shhh, shhh." the midwife whispered.

"It's a girl Bella. A beautiful little girl." Narcissa said as she took the baby from the midwife.

"Bring her to me Cissy." Bellatrix whispered. Gently Narcissa handed the baby to her mother.

"Shall I go tell Rodolphus?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes but tell him I want to be alone with her for a bit." Bellatrix said. Narcissa kissed her sister's forehead, then the baby before escorting the midwife out. Once the door was shut Bella looked down at her tiny daughter. The baby had already stopped crying and was looking up at her mother with bright blue eyes. Narcissa had been right, the baby was beautiful: tiny, fully formed and pink with a head of thick black hair. "My lovely little darling." she whispered as the door opened. Her head jerked up and she opened her mouth to snap at her husband but it was not Rodolphus who came through the door.

"Ahh the first born of one of my most loyal Death Eaters." Voldemort said.

"My lord." Bellatrix whispered, lowering her gaze respectfully then slowly raising her eyes again.

"A daughter?" the Dark Lord asked, peering carefully down at the blanket wrapped bundle.

"Yes my lord." she said, not able to keep the pride from her voice.

"Has she been named?" he asked softly as the baby stared up at him silently.

"I was about to when..." she began.

"Go on my dear Bellatrix, name your child." he told her, stepping away.

"Sara... Sara Astrid Lestrange." she whispered, touching her daughter's cheek.

"She will be a great addition to our cause, when she is old enough." Voldemort said. Sara made a sound akin to a giggle in her mother's arms.

"And she knows it my lord." Bellatrix whispered, holding Sara to her breast so she could nurse. The Dark Lord turned and swept from the room in silence. "You will make us all proud love. You'll carry on our pure blood and the Dark Lord's beliefs. And when you are old enough you will join our ranks." Bella whispered, leaning back against her pillows.


	2. Chapter 2

New Teacher

_**Author: not much to say except that this is the first part of 3rd year at Hogwarts told from  
>the Slytherins P.O.V. I own nobody except Sara. And some of the dialogue. But most of it<br>belongs to Rowling and so do the characters. I tried to stay in character as much as I could.  
>Oh yeah and Jay belongs to my baby sister and used with her permission.<strong>_

"You won't believe what I just heard Longbottom say." Pansy laughed.

"Probably how he forgot something at home or how he lost his toad again." Sara sneered as she pulled her sapphire traveling robe tightly around her slender frame.

"Apparently when those Dementors came into his compartment, Potter fainted." the other girl said, glaring over at Sara. The two girls seldom got along and despite being so much alike, often fought.

"Potter.. fainted?" Draco asked.

"According to Longbottom." Pansy said, moving closer to him. He ignored her and smirked over at Sara. The two cousins were extremely close and only born a few months apart. Sara's eyes flicked past him and she nodded to where Potter and his two friends were getting out of a carriage.

"You _fainted_ Potter? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually _fainted_?" Draco asked, as soon Harry's feet touched the ground. Sara stepped in front of them to block their way and was soon joined by Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. There was a malicious glint in both cousin's eyes.

"Shove off." Ron snarled, clenching his jaw.

"Watch what you say Weasley, you're little Mudblood friend and Potter won't always be around to look out for you." Sara said. Her voice was not as harsh as her mother's but was instead soft yet cold.

"Is there a problem?" a mild voice asked. The teacher who had been sleeping in the compartment Potter and his friends had shared looked each of them over carefully.

Draco's eyes glanced him over then shoot a look at Sara who rolled her eyes. "Oh, no –- er –- _Professor," _then with a smirk at Crabbe and Goyle, Draco led them all up the steps to the castle.

None of them paid that much attention to the Sorting since they were all too busy whispering about Potter's "mishap" on the train. A second year named Jay Hallows who had been a friend of Sara and Draco's since last year sat to Sara's left and was listening intently as her two best friends talked and laughed.

However when Dumbledore got up to speak they all fell silent, though it might have also been because Snape sent a dark look at their table. "Welcome!" Dumbledore said, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast..."

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."

"Doesn't look to happy about that does he?" Draco asked as Dumbledore paused.

"No but the sooner they catch that blood traitor cousin of ours the better." Sara hissed.

"You're related to Sirius Black?" Jay whispered.

"He's cousin to our mums." Sara told her softly but said nothing more Snape glanced in their direction.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises – or even Invisibility Cloaks." Dumbledore added blandly, as he looked somewhere towards the Gryffindor table. "It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and everyone of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student run afoul of the dementors." he said.

"One of the Weasleys is Head Boy." Blaise groaned, looking over at Gryffindor table.

"Who's Head Girl?" Jay asked.

"Not a Slytherin." Sara and Draco said together. Snape shot a another glance at their table.

"On a happier note," the headmaster continued, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin, who had kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Let's hex him and see how long he'll last." Millicent said, sliding her wand from her sleeve.

"If you want to get expelled go ahead." Sara sneered.

"We're in a room full of teachers and students, who will all speak against you. And you'll probably get hexed too, some of the Gryffindors seem to love him already." Tracey told Millicent.

"Oh Snape doesn't look happy." Astoria Greengrass said. She had just gotten Sorted a few minutes ago.

"He never looks happy." Daphne told her.

"Look." Astoria insisted. All heads turned towards the staff table and they saw that Snape was glaring daggers at Lupin.

"I don't think he looked at Lockheart like that last year, he must really hate this new teacher." Sara sneered.

"As for our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued as the lukewarm applause for Proffesor Lupin died away. "Well I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

Applause erupted through the hall except for the Slytherin table. "I don't believe this." Blaise said.

"That oaf barely speaks english, how could he possibly teach?" Pansy asked.

"He won't last long." Draco smirked.

"Of course not, you'll tell Lucius about this and he'll talk to the school board." Sara said, spitting out her uncle's name like it was poison. Draco looked at her briefly but didn't say anything.

After the feast was over they all headed down to the dungeons. The boys went down one staircase to their dorms and the girls headed down another. "Night." Daphne said as she traded her school robes for sleep wear. She, Sara, Pansy, Millicent and Tracey all shared a dorm room.

"Good night." Sara said, crawling into her four poster bed and snuggling down under the blankets.


	3. Chapter 3

Biting Books and Bloodshed

_**Author: I don't own anyone but Sara. Jay belongs to my baby sister & is used with permission. Part of the  
>dialogue is Rowling's from Prisoner of Azkaban but part of it is mine too. Spelling checking Hagrid's dialogue is pain.<strong>_

"First History of Magic, then Divination. I should have just stayed in bed this morning." Sara said as she dropped down at the Slytherin table for lunch.

"Isn't History of Magic taught by a ghost?" Astoria asked, through her steak and kidney pie.

"Yeah and I swear the only reason the class exist is so that we can all nap sometime during the day. Or have a lie in." Daphne laughed.

"Did you hear Blaise snoring?" Draco smirked. Their entire group burst out in laughter.

"That Trelawney is such an air head. I lied through my teeth and she believed every word." Pansy said.

"It'll be so easy to pass the exam, I mean even Crabbe and Goyle could do it." Sara snickered. The pair in question looked at her dumbly but didn't speak.

"You've got Care of Magical Creatures with the groundskeeper after lunch." Jay said, looking at Sara's schedule. "Isn't he the one who assigned that those horrid biting books." she added.

"Undoubtably." she growled, remembering how it had tried to eat one of her skirts.

They spent the rest of lunch talking about how badly Hagrid would screw up their class then split up. Jay, Astoria and the other younger students took off to their classes while the third years went their own seperate ways. Pansy, Sara, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle headed down towards Hagrid's hut at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Part way there Sara looked over her shoulder and saw that Harry, Ron and Hermione where following them. "Potter." she hissed in Draco's ear who smirked and immediately changed the subject of their conversation towards what had happened on the train.

Hagrid was waiting for his class at the door of his hut. He stood in his moleskin overcoat, with Fang the boarhound at his heels, looking impatient to start.

"C'mon, now, get a move on!" he called as the class approached. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"

"Next thing you know there will be house elves teaching us how to cook." Sara growled in Draco's ear. He snorted softly in laughter as the groundskeeper led them around the edge of the forest. About five minute later they came to a kind of paddock, which was empty.

"Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" he called. "That's it – make sure yeh can see – now, firs' thing yeh'll want to do is open yer books –"

"How?" Draco asked.

"Eh?" said Hagrid.

"How do we open our books?" Draco repeated. He took out his copy of _The Monster Book Of Monsters,_ which he had bound shut with a length of rope. Sara dropped her copy, which was struggling against the rope that bound it like a package, on the ground and held it down with her foot. Other people took their out too; some had belted their book shut; others had crammed them inside tight bags or clamped them together with binder clips.

"Hasn' – hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" said Hagrid, looking crestfallen.

The class all shook their heads. Sara dug her heel into her copy as it tried to snap at her.

"Yeh've got ter _stroke_ 'em," said Hagrid as through this was most obvious thing in the world. "Look –"

He took Hermione's copy and ripped off the Spellotape that bound it. The book tried to bite, but Hagrid ran a giant forefinger down it's spine, and the book shivered, and then fell open and lay quiet in his hand.

"Oh, how silly we've all been!" Draco sneered. "We should have _stroked_ them! Why didn't we guess!" Sara rolled her eyes as she picked up her struggling book. It cried out when she lit the rope around it on fire and she took advantage of it's distraction to stroke the spine. It fell open with a whimper.

"I – I thought they were funny," Hagrid said uncertainly to Hermione.

"Oh, tremendously funny!" said Draco. "Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off!"

"Shut up Malfoy." Harry said quietly.

"Righ' then," said Hagrid, who seemed to have lost his thread, "so – so yeh've got yer books an' – an' – now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on..."

He strode away from them into the forest and out of sight.

Pansy watched Sara coldly as the other girl slipped off her robe and pulled off her tie. Everyone in Slytherin knew that Sara was one of the prettiest girls in the house. She had begun to fill out over the summer, getting curvy in all the right places and she was losing her baby fat quickly. Though it still fairly difficult to tame, her long thick black hair fell down her shoulders and her grey-blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight. Though nobody voiced it, they all assumed Pansy was extremely jealous of her.

"God this place is going to the dogs, " said Draco loudly. "That oaf teaching classes, my father'll have a fit when I tell him –"

"Of course he will and why don't you go whine to him about how that little Mudblood does better in classes than you while you're at it again." Sara said, leaning against one of the trees.

"Shut up." Harry repeated.

"Careful, Potter, there's a dementor behind you –" Pansy sneered.

"Feeling a bit snippy cousin?" Draco asked, standing in front of Sara.

"What if I am." she said looking at him.

"I'd hate to see my father punish you for being bitchy." he said. Her eyes flashed and before anyone else knew what had happened, she grabbed him and shoved him roughly against the tree. The air grew hot with magic as she pointed the tip of her wand at his face.

"You can throw your father's name around with everyone else. But never throw it at me Draco." she snarled. Crabbe and Goyle made no move towards them but Pansy pulled out her wand. Sara's eyes flicked over to her as if to say, Going to hex me and take the risk of hitting him too? The other girl didn't move as the Gryffindors stared at the two cousins who were usually as thick as thieves.

"Oooooooh!" squealed Lavender Brown, pointing toward the opposite side of the paddock.

Sara released Draco and shoved him away roughly. He looked at her with wide eyes, unable to believe that she really would have hexed him. She ignored him and turned her attention to the paddock where dozen bizarre creatures were approaching. They had the bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings and heads of what seemed to be giant eagles, with cruel, steel-colored beaks and large, brilliantly orange eyes. The talons on their front legs were half a foot long and deadly looking. Each of the beasts had a thick leather collar around it's neck, which was attached to a long chain, and the ends of all of these were held in the vast hands of Hagrid, who came jogging into the paddock behind the creatures.

"Gee up, there!" he roared, shaking the chains and urging the creatures toward the fence where the class stood. Everyone drew back slightly as Hagrid reached them and tethered the creatures to the fence.

"Hippogriffs!" Hagrid roared happily, waving a hand at them. "Beau'iful aren' they?"

"That's a matter of opinion." Sara muttered, though she could kind of understand why he said that. Once you got over the first shock of seeing something something that was half horse, half bird, you started to appreciate the hippogriff's gleaming coats, changing smoothly from feather to hair, each of them a different color: stormy gray, bronze, pinkish roan, gleaming chestnut, and inky black.

"So," said Hagrid, rubbing his hands together and beaming around, "if yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer –"

No one seemed to want to. Harry, Ron and Hermione, however, approached the fence cautiously.

"Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' hippogriffs is, they're proud," said Hagrid. "Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Don't ever inult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do."

Sara glared over her shoulder at Draco, Crabbe and Goyle who were all muttering behind her and paying no attention to the lesson. Draco met her gaze and winked. She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Yeh always wait fer the hippogriff ter make the firs' move," Hagrid continued. "It's polite, see? Yeh walk toward him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt. Right – who wants ter go first?"

Most of the class backed farther away in answer. The hippogriffs were tossing their fierce heads and flexing their powerful wings, they didn't seem to like being tethered like this.

"No one?" said Hagrid, with a pleading look.

"I'll do it," said Harry.

Several minutes later the class was climbing over the fence to try their hand at working with the hippogriffs. Sara, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle took over Buckbeak. "Ladies first?" Draco said, attempting to make peace between he and Sara. She didn't answer but instead bowed to Buckbeak. The hippogriff clicked it's beak once before dropping into a bow. Gingerly she moved to his side and rubbed his throat. A couple of minutes later he bowed to Draco and looked disdainful as her cousin patted his beak.

"This is very easy," Draco drawled, loud enough for Harry to hear him. "I knew it must have been, if Potter could do it... I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?" he said to the hippogriff. "Are you, you great ugly brute?"

It happened in a flash of steely talons; Draco let out a high-pitched scream and next moment, Hagrid was wrestling Buckbeak back into his collar as he strained to get at Malfoy, who lay curled in the grass, blood blossoming over his robes.

"I'm dying!" he yelled as the class panicked. "I'm dying, look at me! It's killed me!"

"You are such a baby." Sara hissed, staring down at the gash on his arm. She knew that Pomfrey could heal him easily, no matter how bad his injury looked. After all, Potter was still alive and he had supposively been in the hospital wing more times than she cared to count.

"Yer not dyin'!" said Hagrid, who had gone very white. "Someone help me – gotta get him outta here –"

Sara glared up at Hagrid as he scooped up Draco easily. Blood splattered the grass and her shirt as he ran past her, then off towards the castle. She rose slowly to her feet as the rest of the class began to head to the castle. Her cousin's blood stood out against her crisp white shirt, bringing a memory to the surface that she forced away.

"They should fire him straight away!" Pansy sobbed.

"It was Malfoy's fault!" one of the Gryffindor's snapped. Crabbe and Goyle flexed their muscles threateningly as she glared coldly at the boy.

They all climbed the stone steps into the deserted entrance hall.

"I'm going to see if he's okay!" Pansy called as she ran up the marble staircase. Sara and the rest of the Slytherin's headed downstairs to their dungeon common room. The door to the girl's dorm room flew open without being touched and Sara took off her blood splattered school shirt.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Daphne asked, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"He'll be fine. He's just being a baby about it." Sara said, washing the blood that had soaked through her shirt onto her stomach with a wet washcloth, then drying off with a clean edge of her bloody shirt.

"Are you sure?" Tracey asked.

Sara cast a glance over her shoulder at her as she adjusted her bra strap and said, "I know my cousin girls. He'll milk this for all it's worth." Without another word she put on a clean shirt and went to the common room. Everyone who hadn't gone to their dorms were talking but they all looked up when Sara came in with her little group of girls with her. She balled up her other shirt and threw it into the fire.


	4. Chapter 4

Barking at The Moon

_**Author: ty to my pal Nosedivefan for the review. *hug* This chapter took a while, probably cuz I  
>had nothing to really draw on from the book except Lupin's personality. I really really hope I got<br>Remus right cuz I really really love him. I only own Sara & Tilly. No warnings really but one cute  
>moment with Remus &amp; Minerva. And a cute flashback with Remus &amp; Lily. No attemptedhinted pairings.**_

Remus settled down in one old, mismatched arm chairs in the staff room and stretched out his legs. "Would Professor Lupin like a foot rest? And perhaps a cup of tea?" a high pitched voice asked from nearby. He glanced around and spied a small house elf standing nearby.

"That would be nice and I'd prefer a mug of hot chocolate instead of tea thank you." he said kindly. The house elf disappeared then reappeared a few moments later with the mug in hand and a foot rest floating the air behind it. The foot rest slid into place and he sighed contently as he took the mug.

"Master Dumbledore has told all the house elves of Professor Lupin's condition and Tilly watched very carefully to make sure no silver came in contact with your drink sir." the house elf said, bowing. Up close Remus could see that this house elf was in fact female. She was very tiny, even for a house elf and wore a lilac pillow case like a dress. Her huge eyes were a very bright shade of blue.

"Thank you Tilly." he smiled kindly. She looked at him and dropped into a curtsy before disappearing.

"_That is poison to us."_ Mooney growled softly inside his mind as he took a sip of the hot chocolate.

He chuckled and thought, _"It's only poisonous to you Mooney, however my body can digest it just fine."_ Mooney snarled angrily in protest but finally fell silent when Remus closed his fingertips around the small silver cross he wore. It had been given to him many years ago by Lily shortly before she married James. It was one of his most vivid memories from the first war, as many of them had run together or faded.

**Flashback**

"_I'm so happy you agreed to come shopping with me Remus. I can never get James, Sirius or Peter to come; they all make excuses." Lily laughed._

"_Sirius would be too busy trying to flirt or cause trouble, James would rather be playing Quidditch with some of the children at the Hallow and Peter... well Peter is Peter. I however have all the free time in the world." he smiled kindly. Lily smiled sadly at him and squeezed his hand._

"_You'll find something Remus. But until then Jame is more that willing to support you." she told him._

"_I know and I am grateful." he assured her. _

"_Oh look Remus." she said, slipping away from him to look in the window of a shop. He stepped around a bench to join her. Lily was pointing at a cross on a thin chain on a stand in the window display._

"_It's silver." he whispered as Mooney snarled softly._

"_Will it hurt you?" she asked quietly._

_He touched the gash on his cheek in thought then said, "I don't think so at least not until near the full moon. Mooney however is protesting profusely to being anywhere near it." _

"_Let's go look at it." she said, grabbing his arm and pulling him into the shop. The shop was small and very cluttered. Just inside the door was a large shelf of books which he immediately floated over too. "Excuse may I see the cross on the this chain in the window, the silver one?" Lily asked._

"_Of course dear. Here you are." the old woman tending the shop said, passing it over the counter._

"_Remus, come here please?" Lily asked, pulling him from the opening lines of Brom Stoker's Dracula. Still glancing over the first page he walked over to her. Mooney began to protest again as soon as he got close to the silver cross. "Let's see how it looks on you." Lily smiled, looking at the book in his hand. _

"_Of course." he said kindly, putting the book down and taking it from her. His fingertips tingled and Mooney's snarls became quieter as he held it. Gingerly he undid the clasp and slid it around his neck. The chain sent a small shiver through him but Mooney fell silent the moment the cross fell into place on his chest, just above his heart. Lily watched him for a moment before smiling._

"_It looks perfect on you." the old woman said, going from behind the counter to the bookshelf. "If you like Dracula, then you should read these." she added pulling down two other books. One was a copy of Frankenstein by Mary Shelley and the other was The Portrait of Dorian Gray by Oscar Wilde._

"_Oh I've read these. You will love them Remus." Lily exclaimed._

"_Would you like to wear the necklace out or...?" the old woman asked. _

"_Yes please." he said. Lily waved him away so she could pay for the necklace and the books. He was terrible with Muggle money and she knew this very well._

**End Flashback**

"Good evening Remus." a voice said kindly as he reached into his cloak for his very well loved copy of Frankenstein. He looked up at Minerva McGonagall who was standing a few feet away.

"Good evening Minerva." he said with a small smile.

"Silver?" she asked, glancing at the necklace he wore which was currently resting on top of his robes.

"Only dangerous to me around the full moon." he assured her.

"I hear you had a very interesting happening in your third year class with a Slytherin student." she told him.

"Yes. Sara Lestrange's Boggart took the form of her uncle. And what she found amusing was him quickly becoming an old man and then decaying." he told her.

"She's a very strange but talented girl. You do realize that her parents are.." she began but the memory the event had silenced her.

"Bellatrix and Rudolphus Lestrange. The Death Eaters who tortured Frank and Alice Longbottom. I thought as much." he whispered, getting up to comfort her. The handkerchief he handed her, like everything else he owned, was well worn and had a hem coming loose. She took the handkerchief then after a moment leaned against him. "It's alright Minerva." he told her, gently patting her back.

"You have a huge heart Remus." she said when she could finally speak again. Her face was tear streaked and she tried to hide it by wiping at her face with the handkerchief.

"Thank you." he said, looking towards the fireplace.

"He's very much like his father." Minerva said after a moment.

"Who?" he asked, looking back at her.

"Harry Potter. He's very much like James was when all you were students." she told him.

"I'm sure he is." he chuckled. She hugged him briefly then left for her private chambers. He sat back down in his armchair and shut his eyes to think. As much as he tried to think of Harry, James and Lily, his mind focused on Sara Lestrange. There was something about her that made him curious He had seen the way she had looked at him when he first saw her, taking in his shabby clothing and appearance. There had been no trace of pity in her eyes only criticism. She was like so many other people who he had meet when they found out he was a werewolf: cold, cruel, treating him like he wasn't worthy of licking their shoes. He knew the insults she and the other Slytherins threw back and forth between themselves about him. He saw the sneers and heard the laughter aimed at him. Yet there was something about her that drew him to her.

She was young but beautiful with the potential to only get even more so. Her long dark black hair shimmered in the sunlight and her blue gray eyes were quick and keen, taking in everything around her as soon as she walked into a room. Her high cheek bones, fair complexion and slight build made her look like she had stepped straight out of one his muggle born mother's books about pixies and all sorts of other "magical" creatures. "She looks like Sirius." he whispered. A stab of pain shot through his heart at the brief mention of Sirius Black, the man who had betrayed two of their best friends and killed the third. The same man who had thrown him his coming-of-age party and later James his bachelor party. The man who he had playfully chased around Hogwarts grounds under the full moon's light when they were young and stupid. "She's Bellatrix's daughter, of course she'll look like her mother's cousin." he whispered, shoving the pain away.

Despite how Sara acted towards him and the other students, he had seen how she behaved with the other Slytherins. All of the other third year girls, except Pansy Parkinson, followed her every where she went and obeyed her every order. From what he heard the first and second year girls almost worshiped her. Almost every boy regardless of year lusted for her and every girl envied her. Even though Draco was apparently the ring leader of the Slytherins, even he wasn't foolish enough to cross her. Despite how close they were so close, they still seemed to disagree from time to time; Hagrid had told him about their spat in his first Care of Magical Creatures after having heard about it from Harry. He chuckled as he finished his hot chocolate and sank down in the chair.

"You might be your mother's daughter but I see Sirius in you too." he muttered. The way she looked at Draco was exactly how Sirius had always looked at him, James and Lily: with eyes full of love, warmth and friendship. She commanded full attention of a class room whenever she spoke, especially if it was full of Slytherin students. Her grades were near the top of the class and she was always eager to learn. She constantly spoke her mind and never failed to voice her opinion. Her dueling skills were above average for her age and she was constantly trying highly advanced magic. "Yes, there's a lot of him in you." he whispered as his eyelids fell shut. As he dozed, a strange idea began to weave it's way into his mind.


End file.
